Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a loose-leaf file folder, and more particularly to a paper-retaining structure of the loose-leaf file folder.
The conventional loose-leaf file folder comprises two covers, a spine located between the two covers, and a paper-retaining structure enabling papers to be easily removed or replaced. The paper-retaining structure comprises two paper-holding devices opposite to each other. The paper-holding devices may comprise an elastic means to hold the papers in place. The paper-holding devices are mounted in the folder by a locating means.
The conventional loose-leaf file folder is defective in design in that the paper-retaining structure is complicated in construction and is therefore not cost-effective. In addition, the paper-retaining structure is made of a material different in nature from the material of which the covers and the spine of the conventional loose-leaf file folder are made. As a result, the conventional loose-leaf file folder cannot be integrally made. In light of the covers, the spine, and the paper-retaining structure of the conventional loose-leaf file folder being made of different materials, the conventional loose-leaf file folder poses an environmental problem on the grounds that the discarded file folder of the prior art cannot be economically recycled.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a loose-leaf file folder which is free of the deficiencies of the prior art loose-leaf file folder described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a loose-leaf file folder comprising two covers, a spine located between the two covers and made integrally with the two covers, and a paper-retaining structure enabling papers, cards, etc. to be easily removed, replaced or put back in place. The paper-retaining structure comprises a plurality of paper-holding sets, each being formed of a shaft, a paper-holding stem, and a crossbar. The shaft and the stem are integrally made with the covers and are uprightly projected from a margin of one of the two covers. The shaft and the stem are provided in the top end with a retaining hole. The crossbar is provided at the two longitudinal ends with a retaining arm. The crossbar is removably joined with the shaft and the stem such that one retaining arm of the crossbar is removably retained in the retaining hole of the shaft, and that the other retaining arm of the crossbar is removably retained in the retaining hole of the stem.